


Tickets

by kirinsaga



Series: i don't wanna grow up [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinsaga/pseuds/kirinsaga
Summary: Undyne looked up at the ticket prices then back at the other monsters and lone human behind her. Mentally adding up the total, she scowled. Why did human amusement parks need to be so expensive?!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: i don't wanna grow up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Toby Fox owns Undertale

Undyne looked up at the ticket prices then back at the other monsters and lone human behind her. Mentally adding up the total, she scowled. Why did human amusement parks need to be so expensive?! Grumbling, she stalked up to the counter.

The human manning the ticket booth smiled nervously, more freaked out by her apparent anger than by her fishy appearance. The park got plenty of monster visitors after all. Glancing past her, he did a quick headcount, hoping to make this transaction go quickly. "So that will be three adults and two children?"

Undyne's brain briefly froze and she was momentarily confused before she realized what had happened. She opened her mouth to correct him, but before she could, she caught sight again of the price of an adult ticket. And then the price of the much cheaper child's ticket. "Yes, that's correct."

The human calmed down, relieved she seemed happy, and quickly rang her up and accepted her money. Handing over her tickets and wristbands, he wished them a fun day and then turned his attention to the person in line behind her.

  
  
  
  


Alphys looked up from her phone as a ticket was shoved into her hand and then waited patiently as her girlfriend helped her put on her red wristband. "Is - is something wrong?" Undyne looked a bit uneasy and she wondered if something had happened at the booth.

Undyne's smile was strained as she moved away. "Papyrus isn't going to be happy."

Curious, Alphys followed as Undyne stalked over to where Sans and Papyrus were entertaining Frisk and watched as Undyne handed Papyrus his own red wristband and then handed Sans and Frisk each a yellow one.

Alphys blinked, glancing between the red bands she, Undyne, and Papyrus wore and then back at Sans and Frisk, momentarily confused. Then she turned to look back at the ticket booth.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE ADULT TICKETS ARE?!"

Alphys facepalmed, and then hurried to help Undyne calm Papyrus down since Sans and Frisk were laughing too hard to be of any help.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third attempt at uploading this. The first time, I copied and pasted, and despite that working for me every other time, AO3 kept insisting I was trying to upload a blank fic. The second attempt, I retyped the whole thing into the text box. Again, AO3 insisted it was blank. This third time, I am again attempting copy and paste. Here's hoping.
> 
> Edit: SUCCESS!


End file.
